The Tale Of A Hybrid
by o-Meep-o
Summary: In a world of hybrids and humans the more,beastly,of them live in the wilds. A place in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. They live life, deep in the deserts, with no human contact whatsoever until they come across one, or so they thought. Just who is this mysterious male who was found deep in the dunes outside of Las Noches and what exactly is he? Alpha/Beta. Mpreg. Yaoi. Multi-Pairings
1. The Night He Was Found

_...The Tale Of A Hybrid..._

_Summary: In a world of hybrids and humans the more,beastly,of them live in the wilds. A place in the deserts of Las Noches,Hueco Mundo. This is a story of their life and how they live it, deep in the deserts, with no human contact whatsoever until they come across one, or so they thought. Just who is this mysterious male who was found deep in the dunes of Hueco Mundo and what exactly is he? Alpha/Beta. Mpreg. _

_Story Warnings: Mpreg. OOC(s). Multi-Pairing(s).Smut. Bestial way(s). Yaoi. Blood Usage. _

_A/N: So. My new story. It's just something different for me, that isn't exactly my usual normal ficlets like DIKY and I'm excited. It's just a side story that kept attacking my brain with the rest of them until I put it on the scoreboard. I hope you guys enjoy this beasty bit of fanfiction. Adieu!_

_**"Inner Talking" **__'thoughts' _"talking" 'Warped form communication'

_Chp One- The Night He Was Found._

Under the dark sky of Hueco Mundo with nothing but the moon shining down over the white sandy dunes, walked a person. The only thing visible beneath the heavy, black, cloth that they held upon themselves was their big, shiny, chocolate brown eyes. Everything else was hidden under the thick folds of the long cloth that dragged through the white sands, leaving a trail that was blown over by the myseriously breezy night.

They paused in the middle of their slow trek, titlting their head slightly, they listened to the whispers on the wind. Something was moving, and it was quick. Their frequency was so potent it left a stench in the air that would have made the taveler gag had he not been of such high status. With a move, much to quick for the human eye, there was something upon the traveler and they were on their back in the sand, their cloth undisturbed.

The traveler stared up at the beast atop him, their eyes glazing over as the beast stared back. They lowered their white muzzle to the travelers face and bit into it. The traveler did not scream, he did not move, he simple rested there in the sand as the beast bit into him. The wind picked up until it was a whirlwind around them, the sand rising until it was whipping like a cylindrical tornado. The beast's body started to shimmer and glow, like particles.

_**'You will be my soul vessel, **__**My eyes and ears, My gift to the world, You will be my king.'**_

As the traveler lay there, their eyes began to close as their body was engulfed in the glow coming from the beast above them. The beast's form shifted into nothingness and slipped into the travelers body to lay dormant until his time to be revealed came forth. The cynlindrical tornado froze and fell into the sands and the winds returned to normal and the night was peaceful once again, except for the man in the sands.

_...Las Noches Main Gate..._

A pack of seven wolves rested in front of a tall wrought iron gate as they waited for some action for the night. Usually nothing ever happened since the exquias always were there before them, but tonight they had the desert sands to themselves without the pesky warriors. Except for their parents trusted family gaurd, Tessai, of course. He was always there, hiding in the shadows most of the time.

Something on the wind caught one of their noses and a grey wolf lifted it's head. His eyes dialated and he sniffed the air again, rising on his front legs.

'Lupus? What is it?' An Eastern Wolf lifted itself from the ground, his height massive and build slight.

'I smell something. Something just came and went. Something powerful.' The grey wolf said as he raised to his full height, pushing up from his back legs, his hulking stature standing over the rest of them.

'How powerful?' A himalayan wolf asked as he bounced up in excitement, his teeth growing longer.

'Way too powerful. Stronger than everyone in this kingdom combined.' He growled as he lowered his head to sniff the sands. They rose as his familiar essence caressed their grains and fell back into the white when he raised his muzzle again. With a howl he was digging his feet into the sand beneath him and pushing off, his brothers behind him.

'What is it brother? Why are you running so fast and in such a hurry?' A tibetan Wolf growled as he ran behind his older Alpha brother.

'Laniger, If I told you my mate has arrived, would you believe it?' The shock that went through the group of wolves was strong, each and even one of them could feel it through their connected cells.

An italian wolf came up to run next to the Grey Wolf. Although he was slightly taller in height he knew the grey wolf could take him down without ruffling a strand of fur on his back. He bowed his head as the grey wolf glance over at him, a growl rumbling from deep within at the disobedience.

'Bro is he really here? Did ya feel im?' The italian wolf asked in a slightly sarcastic, yet formal tone.

'Italicus, did you not feel the power surge earlier? It was like a million garganta opened at once and then closed as fast they had opened. Leaving no trace but the smell in granuals of the white sands.

'Nah, Lup, I didn'. Maybe tis person truly is ya mate. They have always said ta one who smelt it dealt it, in tha human dimension.' The Italian wolf said before he fell back into his place behind his Alpha leader.

A bark of laughter rang out through the group, one that sounded old and rusty, definately coming from Tessai.

'Son, I think that was when a human would pass gas, or fart, as they say in the human dimension.' Tessai said in that gruff, old man voice of his.

'Aye, Aye, whatever! It's all tha same. Lupus gets a mate and he'll finally stap rapin' them whores who won't stop throwin' themselves at im'. The italian wolf said in his natural twang.

'I wouldn't call it rape since those women are the palace whores and everytime they go into heat they feel as if they should seek us out to mate even though we have mates.' The eastern wolf said.

'Ain't that the truth' A maned wolf said as they slowed down when their alpha stopped to sniff the sands again.

'He's close.' The grey wolf said as he burried his muzzle in the sands. The sand slipped around his muzzle in a loving way before he pulled it out at started up his run again. This time a little slower as they got closer to his destination.

They came upon a person lying prone in the middle of the sandy desert with nothing watching over him but the starless sky and the bright, white moon. When the others got to close to the person he growled low in his throat and they backed off, ears flat and muzzles low as they sat down in the sands.

The grey wolf approached the body, nose low, ears alert and body tense. He sniffed around the persons neck and would've frowned had he not been in his wolf form.

_'A human?'_

The grey wolf's body started to shake and morph until a full grown male hybrid standing there in the buff, except his ash black hair that covered some of his chest and his ears and tail he left out. Comepletely unfazed by the chill of the night as he sat down to gather the person in his arms, where he pushed back the cowl of the persons black cloth, completely ignorant the black lines on their face.

_'Orange hair?'_

The big man's eyes glowed a firce gold as he peered down at the man, his eyes dialating as he confirmed this was the person he had been smelling on the sandy planes. Finally, the bulky male took notice of the persons face, his eyes going wide with realization.

_'He's was human'_

There were two thick, black lines bleeding from under each eye, where they continued, over his jaw and down his throat where they disappeared into his robes. At the corner of each eye where firece lines that stretched diagonally until they hit just below his temples. He had a sharp nose, plump lips, high angled cheek bones and slanted eyes.

_'Definately of Asian descent. Maybe he's a lynx.' _

The man brought his thick corded hand up and stuck a thick finger in the organge haired boys mouth and felt for sharp teeth. He gave a shocked grunt when he came in contact with long, too long, canines that would protrude from under his lush lips had he been conscious.

_'He's a tres hybrid. We haven't had one of them in centuries though.'_

The man pulled his had away and was suprised to find golden iris' staring up at him. The sclera of the orange-haired boys eyes melted into black and his lips pulled back over his elongated canine's as he peered up at the big man.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I promise. I just found you here and I was taking a look. No need to be defensive." The dark haired male said as he rubbed a finger down the marks on the boys face. The boys eyes slitted dangerously but he closed his mouth and let out a mew at the way the mans big hand felt against his face. The orange head sat up and the rest of the cowl fell away to reveal some of the long strands of orange hair that stretched down his back, only to hide behind the rest of the robes.

The grey wolf hybrid reached up and yanked on some of the strands, wrapping it around his hand. The tres hybrid mewled and settled himself into the big man's lap, rubbing his face into the raven strands of hair that hung over his shoulders.

"What's your name?" The man asked as he pushed the boys face up to get a better look a him. His canine's had returned to smaller size, like his lynx side, and his eyes were now a chocolate brown with golden flecks and slightly bigger. The tres hybrid opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I'm Canis Lupus. Or Kenpachi. And you are?" He asked impatiently.

"Ichi-" He started but started to cough, blood spurting onto Kenpachi's chest where his head had been resting.

"Shit. We've got to get you back to the palace." The bigger male sat the boy back on the sands, pulling his cowl back over his head and tucking the strands back under it. The boy stared up at him with big horrified eyes as more blood came out of his mouth. Kenpachi hurriedly transformed and rested against the sands so the orange-haired boy could climb on top of him.

'Hold on! And don't you let go for anything!' Kenpachi said in his warped form speech, knowing Ichigo would understand it since he was a tres hybrid. The boy only nodded as he spat out more blood onto the white sands below them when Kenpachi raised up. He galloped back over to the others and explained what was happening before he flash jumped through the plane, his brothers and gaurd not far behind him.

The flash jumped past the gate and rushed to the big doors that led into the palace. He transformed again, this time completely human, and walked through the doors once a couple of warriors from above in the tro front towers gave the signal.

"Mom! Dad!" Kenpachi yelled as he rushed through the white and gold palc, his bare feet making heavy footfalls. His brothers, who stayed in wolf form, came up behind him, hoping to get a peek at their alpha's mate.

"What is it Ken-" Yuroichi, his mother, asked as she appeared out of nowhere, stopping whne she saw the boy in his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Kisuke said as he walked up his hulking son and peered down at the boy in his arms, who had his hand to his mouth.

"He's a tres, dad, a tres. He's my mate, I felt him when he arrived and then he just started coughing blood. Isn't that one of the signs for when the body starts to reject one of the animal changes?"

"Yes it is. But he's the first tres hybrid in centuries. I don't think he'd be gifted to the world and then taken out of it this soon." Kisuke said as he took the boy from his son, or tried to. Kenpchi had an iron grip on the boy, even as the blood spalshed onto him when Ichigo couldn't hold it between his hands anymore.

"Come!" Kisuke disappeared and reappeared in the infirmary part of the family lab.

"Szyael! I need help! Bring me some clear vials, a tourniqet, and the first rack of meds!" The asian leopard did as he was told, his ears flat against his head at the sound of the alpha head's tone.

"Sit him on the table Ken. Bya bring me some hot towels and a cover. Ikkaku get Yumichika down here and tell stark and Lili to wake up we're going to need their healing abilities." Everyone did as they were asked, the other staying and watching as the doctor took control of the situation so he could help the tres hybrid.

"Ken do you know his name?" Kisuke asked as he pulled the black robes off the young boy, quite surprised to find the boy completely naked underneath. Kenapchi's eyes zeroed in on the boys chest and he started to salivate.

"KENPACHI! If you want to help your mate you're going to have to pay attention!" That snapped Kenpachi out of his dazed stupor and he snapped into action. He told his father about the incident and how he only found out a bit of his mate's name before he was coughing up blood. He helped his father control the blood and Byakuya as he wiped Ichigo's hands and face, where the older blood had started to crust. Ichigo didn't seem to be in pain as he coughed up the blood, but his face would scrunch up in what looked like discomfort every now and then as they worked on him.

Once they finally had some results on the boy, thanks to Yachiru, the family diagnoser, they found out the boy was completely fine. His body wasn't used to such spiritual pressure internally so it was getting ride of internal waste and pushing it out through the mouth as blood. Kisuke had Stark and Lilinette check him over for any internal damage, only finding some forcefully restuctured organs and bones, but nothing the boy or themselves couldn't handle.

When the boy had finally stopped coughing up blood he was pale, and shivering from the chills that had been racking his body since the coughing had subsided. Kenpachi had wrapped him up in the cover his father had asked for earlier and then layed on the metal table next to the boy, in his wolf form, to keep him warm. The boy had closed his eyes and snuggled into the big grey wolf, his face gaining a flush as the heat of his body transferred to his somewhat.

_...Sometime in the night..._

Kenpachi switched to his hybrid form, his fur lengthening over his shoulders into hair while his eyes switched from their mustard yellow to a fierce yellow. He flash stepped to his room, cleaned up his body, changed into his family robes, chained his eye patch over his eye and attached the bells back to the ends of his hair before he was back down in the lab with his tres hybrid. He got back onto the table with him, not caring about rumpling his robes, before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep with his future mate in his arms.

A/N:Sorry this was so short. First chapter yeah! I hope someone likes this! I had fun looking at the different types of animals that I wanted to incorporate into this story. So drop some reviews maybe? And don't get confused just yet! (If anyone is) More will be explained next chapter. I really hate when people do that the first or second chapter in. :( XoXo

-Meep


	2. Ichigo's First Day

_...The Tale Of A Hybrid..._

_Summary: In a world of hybrids and humans the more,beastly,of them live in the wilds. A place in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. They live life, deep in the deserts, with no human contact whatsoever until they come across one, or so they thought. Just who is this mysterious male who was found deep in the dunes outside of Las Noches and what exactly is he? Alpha/Beta. Mpreg. Yaoi. Multi-Pairings_

_Story Warnings: Mpreg. OOC(s). Multi-Pairing(s).Smut. Bestial way(s). Yaoi._

_Okay so sexyshewolf left a review about how the names confused things so I am going to post their names here so when I copy and paste it'll be there each time for you guys:_

_Kenpachi- Canis Lupus (Grey Wolf) Shawlong- Canis Lycaon (Eastern Wolf) Grimmjow- Canis Himalayaensis (Himalayan Wolf) Nnoitra- Canis Lupus Italicus (Italian Wolf) Ikkaku- Canis Lupus Laniger(Tibetan Wolf) Renji- Chrysocyon brachyurus (Maned Wolf) Stark-Canis Lupus Occidentalis (Mackenzie Valley Wolf) Kisuke- Canis Lupus Arabs (Arabian Wolf) Ichigo- Canis Lupus Campestris(Steppe Wolf) Lynx Lynx (Eurasian Lynx) YuroIchi-Ocelot (It's a damn cat; native to the USA) Shinji- Neofelis nebulosa(Clouded Leopard) Szayel- Prionailurus bengalensis (Asian)Leopard Cat) Byakuya- Panthera uncia (Snow Leopard) Yumichika- Lynx Pardinus (Iberian Lynx) I hope that helps you guys who might have also been confused._

NarupokeeAurorafan/jamie1711/grimmjowXIchigoXpancakes/jewel131415/Apache-Girl/MagicalDagger/Twillightfairy/tablo23/linda. .7/Elder Dragon 93/hardoraku/sexyshewolf/StarGoldWolf/Flaming Orange Rose/CuzI'mNinjaThatWay/Mahou Ame Warashi/DPN 2012 Thank You! I love getting favorites and follows it warms the Hot Chocolate that I drink. Even in the summer.

Ichigo lay on the metal table in Kisuke's lab, his body curled inside the blanket like a caterpillar. Kenpachi had long since left to attend to his princely 'duties', although he hadn't wanted to live his beta alone after just finding him and discovering his secret. Kenpachi, Yuroichi and Kisuke were the only ones to know until Ichigo woke up and they decided otherwise after finding out how exactly Ichigo was faring inside.

_...Ichigo's Awakening..._

Ichigo stirred on the metal lab table, his body wiggling inside the covers around wrapped tightly around his body. He let out a slight pained sigh as the shift caused his insides to move around uncomfortably. He whimpered when he couldn't move about because of his insides so he settled for laying down again. He looked around the big room, with it's high ceiling, marble flooring and gold and white coloring, except for the pictures that littered the place.

The ceiling was high, way above 7 feet into the air and it was covered in gold, white, black and silver design's that depicted wolves and felines together. There was one, that looked as if a wolf was streaking across the sand's in search of something, under a dark sky filled endlessly with stars, a pack behind him. He looked among the walls noticing that even around the machines the pictures continued on, more wolves and felines in a sandy land.

_'How beautiful...Even if it is a lab.' _

Ichigo looked around at all the beeping machines, careful not to move his body too much and cause more pain. He noticed a machine by his head and realized there was a needle in his neck, although the long strands of his orange hair covered most of it. He went to pull it out but was stopped by a powerful, corded hand that wrapped around his whole hand and pushed it away from the needle.

"Don't pull it out, dad stuck it in there to keep track of your vital signs since you were wrapped in that cover your neck was the only visible place." A deep, velvet voice murmured to Ichigo, who had closed his eyes at the sound. He opened them when the hand slid up under his eyes and wanted to purr at the feel of the rough hands on the skin of his soft flesh. He looked into the face of a handsome, beast like man. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and a thin, barely noticeable scar on the left. His hair fell over his, naked, shoulders and were held close at the ends by bells, that jingled when he moved to a different position so Ichigo wouldn't have to strain his neck.

Ichigo eyed the eye patch before his eyes traveled down, catching the sight of the gold trimmed, thick black choker around his neck. Three strips of black that led from the eye patch and disappeared inside his wild mane of hair had Ichigo wondering if all three of the strips connected to the choker in some kind of way. He didn't have a shirt on so Ichigo could see just how big and ripped the man was, his pectorals protruding nicely from his chest but not in a bulky bodybuilder way. He had black metal bands on his forearms that had his families royal crest branded into the top. A Wolf and Cat, ironically enough, lay entwined under the moon, kind of like a Yin and Yang symbol.

_'In the human world Cats and Dogs are like two left feet. They don't work together.' _Ichigo mused to himself. He let his eyes rove over the expanse of torso, catching sight of the 'V' in his slightly narrow hips. Black pants hugged the mans waist,where silver ribbon was wrapped around multiple times, and flared out the rest of the way. Once done with his evaluation, Ichigo's eyes traveled back up to the man's face and he smiled, pulling an arm out of the snugly blanket and reached towards the man. The man gave his own smile and sat on the metal table, helping Ichigo to sit up, who winced at the pain in his insides.

"I'm Kenpachi Urahara. In the human world I was once Kenpachi Zaraki. You're in Los Noches, capital of Hueco Mundo, Kingdom to the hybrid people, Kisuke Urahara and Yuroichi Shihoin and home to the six princes." Kenpachi rattled off easily, he'd been practicing how to approach the young man all through the day.

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. I came here in search of guidance from Uncle Kisu and Auntie Yuro. But I definitely don't remember them bringing any children when they came to visit me back in the human world." Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi who wanted to snark on his name but decided against it, he wanted to hold the berry close, not push him away.

"Uncle, Aunt? I didn't know my dad or mom had a brother." Kenpachi frowned, not wanting to have mating feelings towards his own cousin.

"They aren't my real uncle and aunt, but they came around so much that I just started referring to them as such. It felt normal I guess. But now I am no longer normal, I some kind of unknown beta like my mother was. My father sent me here where he knew I'd be safe from the human's in that world." Ichigo spoke quietly, his eyes closing as a tear slid down his cheek.

"None of that, now. You're safe here. And after we get you cleaned up and dressed I'll take you to my dad and we can get things straightened out." Kenpachi raised his hand to Ichigo's face again, rubbing where the lines should be. Ichigo gave him a curious look but the male just smiled slightly before dropping his hand.

"Oh. What about the needle?" Ichigo pouted and motioned to the small thing in his neck that was covered by a small square shaped piece of gauze. Kenpachi reached over and gently yanked it out, wincing at the hiss the boy let out.

"Sorry. Does it burn?" Kenpachi's tone was worried so Ichigo sucked it up and gave him a watery smile.

"A bit but I'll get it over it." Ichigo whimpered as Kenpachi helped him off the table. His knees gave out on him and he would've fallen had Kenpachi not picked him up in his arms, cover and all. Ichigo blushed and buried his face in Kenpachi's bare chest, breathing in his musky but earthy smell.

"I'll get the maids to draw you a healing bath, any scents you prefer?" Kenpachi asked the beta in his arms as he began to walk across the marble floor of the lab.

"V-vanilla and cinnamon. Will you stay with me? I don't like strangers." Ichigo whispered against Kenpachi's warm skin.

"I'll stay with you and send them away, as long as you don't mind me washing you." Kenpachi sent out a wave and his ears popped out of his hair right before the over sized doors to the lab slid open soundlessly. The walked out and they were closed again by some hulking Exequias guards. Who bowed to the first prince.

"That's fine. I'd rather be with a familiar face then strange people I don't know." Ichigo was curled into Kenpachi's chest, his face depicting how embarrassed he was.

"Then that is what we'll do." Kenpachi walked down the white and gold washed,dimly lit, palace halls, his bare feet barely making a sound. He smiled down as the boy looked at the walls, his eyes wide in awe at the way the pictures seemed to move and glitter as they walked.

"The pictures.. They're moving!" Ichigo gasped as a wolf seemed to jump out of the wall only for it to stop there, it's maw hanging open, showing it's sharp fangs.

"This palace, itself, is magical. The kingdom can be surrounded by this magic if we wish it so but we have not so there for it is kept within the palace walls, on replay." Kenpachi explained, watching the boy watch the pictures.

"That's.. It's.. Wow." Ichigo was literally at a loss for words on what to say about his new discovery.

"I was the same way when I was brought here years ago. There's also the crystal catacombs that I would love to show you some time." Kenpachi watched the different expressions cross Ichigo's face before the orange head nodded and rested his head back on the bigger male's chest.

Kenpachi came upon large, white, doors that intricate gold carvings on the outside of them. He shifted Ichigo in his arms, to where the orange haired boy had to wrap his legs and arms around him, apologizing since the shift had caused him pain. He rested one of his large palms against the door and a bright white light flashed before the doors were sweeping open before him so he could once again hold Ichigo against his chest bridal style.

"How come the people on the inside didn't just open the doors like the ones at the lab?" Ichigo wondered aloud, keeping Kenpachi from stepping inside the room.

"The people who 'work' here have low spiritual energy so it's very hard for them to feel my calls unless I send out multiple pulses for a certain amount of time. So I used my spirit energy to push open the doors through the magic embedded into the walls." Kenpachi explained before he slipped into the room, the doors closing behind him.

"Whoa! It's like a tropical rainforest in here!" Ichigo was astounded. He'd never seen anything so though there was barely any lighting he could see potted plants rested everywhere, from the marble floors to the edges of the multiple, oval shaped bathtubs that surrounded the room. Rose petals were strewn across the floor and there were vines swinging from certain areas while some crawled across the ceiling, this one lower than the ones of the palace and the lab. Ichigo could hear water running and looked around not realizing where it was coming from.

"There's a natural herbal waterfall that runs into the healing baths. It's quite soothing." Kenpachi took Ichigo over to the area where the water fall ran through. He lay Ichigo at the edge, the cold marble stinging his slightly heated flesh, so he could dip his hand into the rushing waters. The orange head gazed at the rushing water, it was glowing a soft sea foam green color and had lotus flowers floating above the water next to some lilly pads. Heat also rushed up above the surface of the water, creating something like a sauna.

"Natural geysers?" Kenpachi nodded and Ichigo smiled, glad he actually paid attention to that stuff when he was in school.

"It's so beautiful." Ichigo was talking to himself now, his hand wading back and forth through the warm waters.

_'So are you..'_ Kenpachi bit his tongue and turned on his heels so go collect a few items.

A few women and men rushed up to him once he walked back over to the other end of the bathing room and he hushed them as they talked quickly.

"He doesn't want you here. Leave and go fetch some clothes for us to wear. I'm bathing him myself." Kenpachi watched the group of bathers left him and rushed out a secret door that led to the royal bathers quarters and beyond. Kenpachi gathered some glass bottles of cinnamon scented bath soap, vanilla and almond shampoo and lavender oil from a basket on top of a large counter that was over run with vines and smell goods to bathe with and to put on afterwards. He picked up some hair tie's, a face cream, a brush and a lofa before he sauntered back over to Ichigo, the things in a basket.

"I guess you like the water?" Kenpachi gave the orange-head a rare, genuine smile, one different from before it the lab. Startled, Ichigo looked up from where he had been cupping water and splashing it on his face, letting out little sighs of contentment.

"This waterfall is wonderful? Can I bathe in this?" Ichigo pointed to the waterfall and Kenpachi nodded. Ichigo quickly disrobed from the cover and sat at the 'bank' of the waterfall before slipping in, ignoring the pain on his insides. Kenpachi stripped of all of his things, pulling his hair into one of the hair tie's he had brought over before he slipped into the water after Ichigo. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, for he had sunken into the waters, his eyes closed, and lips parted.

"Can you feel it working?" Kenpachi asked as he moved closer to Ichigo who didn't even open his eyes, he just nodded slowly.

"Come over here. I need to wash you." At that, Ichigo's eyes seemed to snap open a little too quickly but he made his way over to Kenpachi anyways. Kenpachi took the shampoo and body soap out of the basket, along with the lofa, last hair tie, and the brush.

He dipped the lofa into the water and brought it over Ichigo's head, squeezing the water out. Kenpachi smiled at the wet dog look Ichigo was now sporting as he did it a few more times before he turned the boy around and started dragging the brush through his long hair.

"Careful! My scalp is very sensitive." Kenpachi snorted at that one.

_'Just like a feline to say something like that'_

After Kenpachi got all the kinks out of Ichigo's orange mane of hair he poured some of the vanilla and almond shampoo in and scrubbed his head as gently as he could, making sure to get out any of the sand grains. He pulled Ichigo's hair up,twisted it and wrapped it multiple times into a messy bun before he wrapped the hair tie around it. Ichigo gave a gasp and shivered a little bit, turning and giving Kenpachi a confused look.

"The shampoo is infused with mint, which is giving it that slightly tingly feeling. It helps sooth the nerves in the scalp and heals the roots." Kenpachi went about pouring some of the cinnamon body soap onto the lofa and pressed it against Ichigo's chest and moved it around in slow circles. The boy sighed and leaned back against the marble floor behind him.

"I can feel it. The heat of the water is seeping into my skin and doing something to my insides, just like the mint in my hair." Ichigo gasped when the lofa was brought over his limp cock, before his leg was gently pulled above the water and washed in the same slow fashion.

"That means they're working." Kenpachi chose to ignore the fact that him touching the younger boys privates had some type of effect on the orange head. Ichigo nodded numbly and closed his eyes, only letting out a small sigh when his other legs was lifted and washed with the cinnamon soap. Kenpachi tugged the boy against his chest and dragged the lofa down his back, over his ass and between his cheeks, smirking at the mewl he received.

_'If his tail was out I'm pretty sure it would be curled right now'_

Kenpachi dipped the lofa back into the warm waters and squeezed it before he washed again over Ichigo's shoulders and around his neck.

"How do you feel?" Kenpachi's voice must have surprised the overly relaxed boy because he jumped in Kenpachi's embrace, blushing immediately afterwards.

"I feel wonderful. I think my pain has completely subsided." Ichigo wrapped his arms around the muscled body of Kenpachi and rubbed his face against it. Ichigo was never a very touchy person, feeling as if that would annoy people but something inside of him was tugging him towards the big, tawny skinned man.

Kenpachi had been holding himself together at the seams but Ichigo was rubbing himself against him and it turned him on like nothing else. He titlted the boy's head up, bent down over him, and kissed his plump, pink lips. Ichigo moaned into it, something igniting a fire inside him. Kenpachi swiped his tongue across Ichigo's lips and they opened for his exploration.

He dipped his hot and heavy tongue inside the moist cavern, letting it carress and play with Ichigo's own. His tongue wrapped loosely around Ichigo's, the other's responding readily. When the need for air became too much Ichigo pulled away from the bigger male, his eyes lidded and glazed. Kenpachi chuckled when felt a certain part of his anatomy rise to occassion.

Deciding against telling Ichigo how hard he made him, he pulled him over to the waterfall and unwrapped the tie from around his hair. He stepped under the waterfall and dragged Ichigo against him readily. He helped Ichigo rinse the soap from his body and hair and kissed him once again under the waterfall, his arms wrapped tightly around the other male. After Ichigo was completely rinsed and Kenpachi had bathed himself they got out of the heated waters and walked naked back to the bigger part of the room. The rose petals sticking to their feet.

Kenpachi sat the basket he had taken with him to the waterfall and set it back on the counter, pulling out the lavender oil. He pulled out the cork and poured some into his big hands, rubbing it between them to heat it up some. He turned towards Ichigo, keeping his hands together so the oil wouldn't seep out.

"Come here. I'm going to rub this oil on you. It smells good." Ichigo obeyed and stood in front of Kenpachi. The bigger male rubbed his hands down Ichigo's face, his neck and his torso, making sure to rub the oil into his skin. When he was done he picked a towel up from the counter and rubbed his hands on it, not liking the actual smell of lavender, it being was too emasculine for him.

"Thank you. For taking care of me, Kenpachi" Ichigo murmured, looking off too the side.

"Not a problem. You're quite the treat." Kenpachi chuckled and walked over to the door of the royal bathers quarters and knocking on the door. The door opened immediately and two sets of clothes were presented to him. He picked them both up, thanked the two men who had bowed to him before they disappeared behind the door again.

Kenpachi walked back over to Ichigo, still in the buff, and sat his clothing on the large counter of smells before he turned back to the blushing orange-head. Kenpachi's eyebrow rose and he gave Ichigo a weird look like he didn;t know what was wrong with him.

"M-maybe you should dress first." Ichigo was so embarrassed he didn't know what to but to cover his private area with both of his hands and let his hair cover the rest. Kenpachi just shook his head and sat ichigo's robes down before pulling his own on. It was composed of a pair of silky, silver harem pants and a intricately designed silver and black kimono that had no sleeves and wrapped around Kenpachi's back then hooked three times in the front. After he was done, aware of how intense Ichigo was staring at him, he picked up Ichigo's clothes once again and stepped close to him.

"You're going to have to remove your hands and let me dress you." Kenpachi said in a gentle tone, even though his voice was gruff with passion. Ichigo obeyed and removed his hands, pushing his long hair behind his back.

"Hold your hair up." Kenpachi ordered. Ichigo did and watched as Kenpachi picked up the white and gold top, that looked like more like a royal 'crop top' with no sleeves. He slipped it behind Ichigo's back and told the orange's to drop his hair and slip his arms through the sleeves. The shirt was smooth on the inside and Ichigo liked the way the silky texture rubbed against his skin. There was a high collar that covered his neck and his chest where the buttons started. Kenpachi buttoned all the buttons slowly and them helped Ichigo into a white pair of silk harem pants that hung loosely on his waist, and showed off his tanned stomach perfectly. Kenpachi looked at the pants and went back over to the door where the bathers lived. he knocked once and a woman stopped out. He pointed over to where Ichigo was admiring his outfit even if the pants were a little to big around his curvy hips and small waist line.

"Do you have some belted chains to match his outfit?" Kenpachi asked the older woman. The woman nodded and stepped back into the woman. Kenpachi could here some shuffling before the woman came back with a belt. It was one long belt and chain, where the pieces of belt were gold the chain was white and glittery. Kenpachi thanked the woman and went back to Ichigo who watched the exchange curiously once he was done admiring himself.

"This is a belt and chain that you wrapped around to keep material held fast to your person. I'm going to have to wrap it around multiple times since you're so tiny." Kenpachi laughed heartily at the scowl Ichigo gave him and went on about attaching the belt and chain. He had to wrap it around four times before he clipped it together on his right hip so the belt and chains would hand one after the other of his left. ichigo did a little shimmy and the belt and chains jingled which made him smile which in turn made Kenpachi smile.

"Do you guys wear shoes here?" Ichigo asked as he glanced down at his rose petal covered feet.

"I do not but I can get you some if you want." Kenpach pulled his hair down and picked up a honey and olive oil bottle pouring some into his hands and rubbing it on his arms, making them shine a little. He proceeded to pick up some rosemary oil and dashed some into his ash black hair before putting his hair back up into a warrior bun, the bells still jingling from the inside.

"That'd be nice. What is all that stuff though?" Ichigo pointed to the counter with the smells.

"That's the shampoo, the oils, bath salts and rocks, healing herbs and bath soaps." Kenpachi said as he walked away from Ichigo to get his forearm bands. He slipped them back on and maybe sure his eyepatch was still on correctly before he went back over to Ichigo and led him from the healing baths, closign the door back behind them.

The walked down the halls side by side, the different pictures once again catchign Ichigo's eye. Laughing when some of the ictures depicted funny scenes. They finally came upon some more oversized doors that were mostly gold, with white specks. Kenpachi and Ichigo waited as the giant exequias in front of the doors for them before Kenpachi led ichigo inside. There waited every member of the royal family. Including the beta's of the six princes.

"ICHIGO?!"

A/N: I was going to write more for this but I have to goto this funeral with my grandparents and that is absoulutely depressing. I don't like funeral's. I don't cry but just sitting there hearing someone talk about someone I don't know is depressing to me. Anyways! Thanks for all the favorites and follows I love ya! Until next time XoXo

-Meep


	3. Starting with The Town

_...The Tale Of A Hybrid..._

_Summary: In a world of hybrids and humans the more,beastly,of them live in the wilds. A place in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. They live life, deep in the deserts, with no human contact whatsoever until they come across one, or so they thought. Just who is this mysterious male who was found deep in the dunes outside of Las Noches and what exactly is he? Alpha/Beta. Mpreg. Yaoi. Multi-Pairings_

_Story Warnings: Mpreg. OOC(s). Multi-Pairing(s).Smut. Bestial way(s). Yaoi._

_Character Names and Animalia Names so far:_

_Kenpachi- Canis Lupus (Grey Wolf) Shawlong- Canus Lycaon (Eastern Wolf) Grimmjow- Canis Himalayaensis (Himalayan Wolf) Nnoitra- Canis Lupus Italicus (Italian Wolf) Ikkaku- Canis Lupus Laniger(Tibetan Wolf) Renji- Chrysocyon brachyurus (Maned Wolf) Stark-Canis Lupus Occidentalis (Mackenzie Valley Wolf) Kisuke- Canis Lupus Arabs (Arabian Wolf) Ichigo- Canis Lupus Campestris(Steppe Wolf) Lynx Lynx (Eurasian Lynx) YuroIchi-Ocelot (It's a damn cat; native to the USA) Shinji- Neofelis nebulosa(Clouded Leopard) Szayel- Prionailurus bengalensis (Asian)Leopard Cat) Byakuya- Panthera uncia (Snow Leopard) Yumichika- Lynx Pardinus (Iberian Lynx) _

_The princes' in order of adoption- 1st Prince (Kenpachi) Nov 19, 2nd Prince (Shawlong) Nov 4, 3rd Prince (Nnoitra) Nov 11, 4th Prince (Ikkaku) Nov 9, 5th Prince (Renji) Nov 30, 6th Prince (Grimmjow) Nov 13_

_A/N: I'm back with the thiiird installment! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter is for a person that asked me to update! You know who you are Beccabu32, Three chapters just for your reminder._

_TTOAHTTOAHTTOAH_

Ichigo looked to where the sound had come from and smiled when he was met with the faces of his aunt and uncle. He took Kenpachi's hand and pulled him along, as he made his way over to the two grown ups who stood up when he approached.

"It's been a while you guys!" Ichigo hugged his uncle tightly, who returned it in full, before he turned to his aunt who also gave him a tight hug.

"It has hasn't it? Sit Sit. We have much to discuss." Kisuke said, hiding his face behind a fan he pulled out of his sleeve. Ichigo looked around the room, not meeting the eyes of the others in the room before he spotted one seat left. He looked to Kenpachi, then to the seat, then himself. He blushed when Kenpachi took the seat and then pulled him into his lap afterwards, earning curious looks from everyone inside the room.

Yuroichi cleared her throat and clapped her hands together, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, even if her own eyes drifted to the way her nephew and son seemed to have be drawn up to each other.

"So Ichigo tell us why you are here." Kisuke said as he put his fan down on the table and leveled a serious look on his 'nephew'.

"Dad sent me here because I was changing. I don't know what I am but reiatsu was appearing inside me and growing by the day, it didn't have a shape or form so Dad couldn't pinpoint what I was and told me to come to this dimension and seek help from you and Aunt Yuro." Ichigo explained as he continued to finger Kenpachi's arm band.

Kisuke surveyed Ichigo, his greenish-blue eyes narrowed as he tried to get a read on his reiatsu, but he couldn't. It was like the animals, if there were any, within him were asleep and the reiatsu was dormant along with it. He was completely human as of right now and the markings and sharp teeth from the night before were no more. Ichigo's mother, Masaki, was also an unknown when they were younger, eventually she came into her powers as a feline though. She being a feline and Isshin being a canine wouldn't produce Ichigo as a Tres Hybrid though.

_'Hmm Masaki. Was there something you were keeping from us?_

A slam on the table and a chair falling back onto the hard marble of the floor had the others looking to Grimmjow whose eyes were narrowed on the long haired human.

"Dad?! Why is that human inside the castle?!" Grimmjow fumed, watching the orange haired Ichigo turn his big brown eyes on him and give him a _look_. Before his uncle could speak up Ichigo got up out of Kenpachi's lap and rounded the table, nice and slow, towards Grimmjow.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Ichigo looked as innocent as a baby when he asked that but Grimmjow knew, that Ichigo was a feisty one, he could tell from the fire inside his eyes.

"I have a problem with you being inside the castle, yes. Humans are never let inside the castle and you are no exception." He spat at Ichigo and Kenpachi rose from his chair, his eyes trained on Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Since you obviously don't remember the conversation we were having let me just refresh your memory." Ichigo scowled at the man as he gripped the collar of his royal shirt and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "We ain't human ya little bitch, and if ya so much as mention it again I won' so much as hesitate ta kill ya, royalty or na, I'm sure Dad won't mind too much?" Ichigo leaned back and Grimmjow could see his eyes weren't brown anymore. He jumped back, out of Ichigo's grasp, and glared at him. Ichigo just smiled, a smile meant to scare, before his eyes switched back to brown and he promptly fainted.

Kenpachi was there, catching the orange head as he fell backwards. He cradled Ichigo against him before he made his way back to his seat, not sparing his younger brother a glance. Grimmjow swallowed thickly as he straightened out his shirt, his eyes wide.

"Grimmjow sit down. Don't harm Ichigo in anyway, physically or emotionally or I will have your hide, okay sweetie?" His mom had this way too happy, tight lipped smile on her face and Grimmjow gulped, nodding shakily as he sat. "Good boy." She made a patting motion and Grimmjow swear he felt flames flickering over his skin. Fucking hell.

"Let's finish this up. I have to go into The Town today to check on everyone else." Kisuke said as he dragged his hand through his soft looking, blonde, shoulder length hair. Yuroichi made a sound of agreement and sat back in her seat as he she leveled her gaze on each one of her sons and their mates.

"Ichigo, as a I said before, is not to be harmed, he is not to be treated wrongfully because of his current condition, nor is he to be played by any of you. He was found last night, as a hybrid, but not just any hybrid, a Tres." That dragged a gasp from the Beta's in the room who hadn't been sent in last night to help with the healing of the orange head.

"I expect you to treat him like the gift he is. And If I find out any of you refused to follow my orders." She paused for dramatic affect."I will handle you myself instead of giving you off to the Exequias to handle. Do not mention any of this to Ichigo. He obviously does not know that he changed last night, nor does he remember anything. So, don't tell him, we don't what it will do to his psyche. Am I understood?" Everyone in the room nodded their understanding before Yuroichi and Kisuke stood up to leave, not before kissing Ichigo of course.

"Take care of him today, Ken. I know you might not want to but, indulge me?" His father asked.

"Father, I do not have a problem watching over my own. He might not feel the bond right now because of his current human state but I will watch out for him." Kenpachi smiled as Ichigo shifted closer to his chest, his lips parting cutely. _'Guess he's just sleeping now.' _

"Alright. If you guys go into town be sure to visit Unohana. She'd love to see Ichigo." Everyone gave him puzzled looks at that but he merely picked up his fan and swept out of the room with his wife.

That left, Renji, Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Kenpachi and Shawlong along with their mates, Yumichika, Szayel, Shinji, Stark, Byakuya and Ichigo, who was still curled up in his arms. Kenpachi looked to Grimmjow who had been watching Ichigo since the little commotion from before and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" He growled out, his eyes flashing. Grimmjow's eyes snapped away from Ichigo to Kenpachi and he bowed his head in a submissive manner, not wanting to set off his brother's temper.

"It's just. He looks human, he feels human, yet he's actually not. Before, when he attacked me, his eyes weren't brown anymore and his voice had changed. It sounded more masculine, deeper, and scary. But his eyes were scarier than that. They were black, the whole sclera, and his iris' were golden. It was like he was a whole different person." Grimmjow murmured quietly.

"Grimm, You need to read up on Tres history. They are born human, without the gene to change, unlike us. They had to wait till their Spirit Animals chose them as they finally came into all their reiatsu. When that happens the Spirit Animals incorporate their forms into the chosen human, transforming them into a Tres hybrid. But they'd be just that, Animal Spirits. No voice to speak. No control over Ichigo's body. Just his exterior would change to match that of the animal he would change into. What you witnessed though, might be something else entirely. I've never heard of a Tres having a leading counterpart. Meaning, one that could come forth and speak like that, take control." Renji said as his mate slipped over to him and climbed onto his lap.

"I see. Maybe we should take him to Kurotsuchi, see what he can find out." Szayel whispered as he wrapped his arms around his mates neck, nuzzling it, which calmed Grimmjow down a bit.

"Whatever we do, no one outside of the family and our guardians are to know of Ichigo's status. He is just Ichigo, nephew to mother and father whose here to find himself. That is the story if anyone asks." Kenpachi whispered quickly when Ichigo started to stir. Everyone nodded and then Ichigo was awake and looking around the room with groggy eyes.

"Kenny? What happened?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at the bigger male.

"Kenny? I've acquired a nickname already?" Ichigo blushed and sputtered as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he called Kenpachi, Kenny, instead of his full name, but he definately could not come up with a good one. Kenpachi chuckled, kissing Ichigo on the forehead which made Ichigo's features scrunch up cutely and his face to heat up.

"It's fine. I find it cute you've deemed me worthy a nickname already. As to answer your question, nothing happened, you just happened to fall feint into a nice little nap and here we are. My mother and father went into The Town to visit the people and I am to watch over you. If you don't mind of course." Kenpachi whispered towards the blushing Ichigo.

"Of course I don't mind." Ichigo said to Kenpachi as he got up from the others lap and stretched fully, his spine cracking multiple times before he finally settled down. He turned to Kenpachi and the others, a smile upon his tanned face, eyes shinning with glee.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Kenny?" Asked the orange headed male as he climbed upon the table and sat there, just a ways away from everyone else.

"Right." He grunted before he stood up and walked over to the Betas. He stopped where Stark was resting his head on the table as he slept quietly. He patted the sleeping males head and looked at Ichigo, a soft smile on his face.

"This is Stark, he used to be known as Stark Coyote in the human world. He's the mate of Shawlong, who used to be Shawlong Koufang." Kenpachi pointed to the tanned man who had long, dark hair, braided up. The male inclined his head to Ichigo and Ichigo bowed his head to him, happy that one of the brothers, other than Kenpachi, showed him a sign of respect or likeness.

"They have a grown pup who lives in The Town with his Aunt, Stark's younger sister." Kenpachi added before he moved over to another on the Beta side. His hand stopped on the head of a blonde headed male, his hair long and wavy. He smiled at Ichigo, showing off his big pearly whites before he shifted into leopard form and hopped upon the table, stalking towards Ichigo.

"That is Shinji, His surname used to be Hirako. He is the mate of Nnoitra surname Gilga, the black haired idiot over there." Said idiot scoffed before his one lavender-grey colored eye slid over Ichigo, the other hidden behind his own eye patch, and he too, inclined his head in acknowledgement as he watched his mate circle around the orange haired male. Ichigo giggled when Shinji laid his head on his knee and looked up at him with his golden eyes.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai," He pointed a man who had long red hair that slipped over his shoulders and down his chest in curls, one side hanging over his left eye. The red haired male was currently petting the head of a snow leopard, whom was eyeing him with a look of somewhat disdain.

"Nice ta meet ya" The fiery looking red head said, bowing his head in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo smiled back at the red haired male and his mate, his eyes flashing gold and a ghost of a scary smile before he followed Kenpachi with his eyes, not noticing the look Renji had on his angled face.

"Last on this side, Yumichika, he used to go by Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ikkaku,"He pointed to a petite raven haired male who had feathers decorating one of his eyes and another red haired male, his hair more on the auburn side and way shorter, curling right over his ears loosely, he gave Ichigo a warm enough smile that matched his mate's."Who went by Ikkaku Madarame before he too was adopted into the family." Kenpachi said before he continued on with the introductions.

"Last but not least, he was once known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he's the baby of the family." Kenpachi concluded, his hands motioning to a blue haired male who had his hair pulled back into thick braids that led into a a low bun along his neck. Brown eyes weren't looking his way though, they were focused on Grimmjow who was eyeing him nervously with his fierce cerulean eyes. Ichigo's head tilted to the side and he gave the baby of the six princes a small smile.

"Grimmjow. And the pink haired male wrapped around you like Sushi I suppose is your mate?" Kenpachi grunted a sound of affirmation, before Ichigo's eyes were on him and he was telling him the name of the pink haired male whose hair was in a short french braid that stretched down towards the end of his neck.

"His name is Szayelapporo, Granz used to be apart of that, he works with father in the lab sometimes." Ichigo giggled at Szayel's name, his free hand going up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's not that your name is funny or anything! It just sounds like a mouthful!" He exclaimed, waving his hands wildly so the pink haired male wouldn't get offended. Luckily, the lanky pink haired male seemed to be fine with it, waving his hand dismissively as he smiled at the orange haired male.

"It's not the first time I have heard that before, so you don't have to feel bad about it. But you try saying my elder twins name, Yyldfort, that's a mouthful in my book." He said, sliding down into Grimmjow's lap, whose arms immediately went around him as they shared a kiss. Ichigo turned away,blushing furiously, the redness spreading up to his ears. Chuckles resounded in the room at the bashful display and Ichigo's skin flushed.

"Ichigo, you will have to get used to that if you are going to stay here. We tend to show alot of affection, no matter where we are." Shinji explained as he transformed into his in between form. Black and blonde colored ears with black disfigured spots popped up on his head, a tail to match wrapping around his waist.

"Ah, I don't know if I ever will." He pressed his hands to his face and frowned a little when he felt how hot they were.

"I think we should go out to the town, give Ichigo time to see everything for himself." Kenpachi's eyes shined with a light which had Ichigo giving him a nervous look.

"O-oh. Go outside?" He questioned nervously, his teeth catching his bottom lip and chewing viciously. Kenpachi gathered Ichigo into his arms, looking down at him with concern.

"Father said to take you out, someone would want to see you once were there also. If you had your robes would you feel better about going out?" Kenpachi asked which earned him a shaky nod.

"The cloak was especially made to conceal me as a human, I guess it was working until you found me." Ichigo said quietly. Kenpachi just nodded, not wanting to mention he didn't detect him as a human but a hybrid. So he merely set the orange haired boy down and took his hand leading him out, the blonde leopard following closely behind in his excitement to want to want to get more acquainted with the new Beta better. He didn't even spare his mate a glance which caused the male to bristle dejectedly and the others to snicker.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-kun, we have humans that actually live in the town as something like consorts. Sexual of course." Shinji laughed at the wide-eyed look the orange head gave him but brushed it off as he continued on."They come here sometimes, to visit 'converted' family or to stay because they don't believe in the separation of humans and hybrids and whatnot. The good humans, I call them." Ichigo nodded his understanding, but he was definately going out in his cloak, he'd feel more comfortable that way.

"Tell me more?" Ichigo asked, softly. Shinji just smiled and grabbed his other hand, patting it softly. Kenpachi looked down at them his eyes narrowed on Shinji to make sure he wasn't spouting any nonsense.

"Of course. Well we'll start with the palace. We have palace whores." He winced along with Ichigo and Kenpachi at the way it came out of his mouth. But he trekked on."They aren't from the palace, they're just women who visit regularly to offer themselves up for play, they even get paid. Yuroichi is the 'Mother' of that little operation. Something along the lines of 'keeping the Exequias in line when they get frisky'. As long as they don't try and come after my mate, I don't care. We all remember what happened the last time one of those bitches came after Nnoi." He giggled manically while Kenpachi gave a feral smile of his own, Ichigo just smiled uneasily.

"Awe, sweetheart, you'll understand when your mate instincts kick in." Shinji cooed.

"I hope I can find one. I don't think hybrids will actually go for 'Unknowns' though." He frowned, his lip poking out sadly. Shinji's eyes slid up to Kenpachi who was looking down at Ichigo with one of the softest looks Shinji had ever seen. Shinji looked to Ichigo and smiled.

"I think you already have an admirer." He winked and Ichigo blushed, his eyes sparking when Kenpachi's hand squeezed, he squeezed back. They started up a white, curving staircase that resembled a widows walk, that was embedded into the wall.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, his eyes finally sliding up to Kenpachi's face.

"To my room to get your robes. I told the Szayel to hang it there just in case you wanted to use it again." Kenpachi answered gruffly, his tone soft. Ichigo nodded and looked back to Shinji who was trying his hardest not to smile at the two of them.

"Oh. Would you like to know more?" Ichigo nodded, his smile returning to his face.

Shinji went on to explain who the Exequias were, what they did and how they trained the princes and pushed them through their duties. He told Ichigo about the kitchen and the butlers and how fabulous their cuisine was. He mentioned the lab was off limits most of the time, unless they were invited and usually they weren't. They talked about going into town to do some shopping and such. He explained about all the nooks and crannies and how Ichigo could access them from different areas in the palace and he couldn't be more excited to try those out.

"We also have some more of the modern things here and in The Town, for our enjoyment. Like quite a few pools, the one on the tallest tower being our favorite. If you go up there the sky changes to night and the stars and moon shine bright. It's beautiful." Shinji said as they finally reached Kenpachi's room. Kenpachi pressed on one of the over sized doors and one open. He yanked Ichigo inside and forced the door closed on Shinji who pouted outside, taking a spot on the floor.

"You don't have to be all jealous, Ken." Shinji huffed out, leaning against the door with his eyes closed, knowing good and well Kenpachi heard him and just decided to ignore it.

Inside Kenpachi had Ichigo pressed against the wall, his lips devouring the smaller males mouth happily. His teeth lengthened as his blood started to boil and he slid them across Ichigo's cheek, over his jaw and down his neck, sinking them in deeply. Ichigo let out a small, whimpering sound as the skin under Kenpachi's mouth started to burn. He moaned when the burning sensation went away and he was filled with an exotic feeling that went right down to his groin. Kenpachi pulled away, after he licked the excess blood off of Ichigo's tanned skin, his teeth and his bottom lip were covered in it. Ichigo stared, fighting the urge to lean forward and lick it off, not understanding, he shook it off. He tried to touch his neck where Kenpachi bit but his wrist was grabbed, softly.

"Don't touch it. You could disturb the reitasu transfer and the placement." When Ichigo gave him a look and smiled as he explained it to the orange haired male.

"I have so much to learn. What is it for exactly?"

"To confuse. And claim." Ichigo understood that much. To confuse his scent as a human and be claimed as a mate? By Kenpachi. Ichigo felt kind of giddy at the thought and smiled at Kenpachi beckoning him down for a kiss. Kenpachi chuckled and kissed Ichigo's lips softly once more before he went over to a far wall past the bed and pushed it apart with reiatsu covered hands. Inside rested his apparel chamber. From his royal robes to casual clothing he could walk around the castle in. He spotted Ichigo's robes in the far back and walked back to get them. He came back out with the robes and walked back over to Ichigo.

He gathered the robes in both of his large hands and slipped it over Ichigo's soft head of hair. Ichigo smiled up at him as he pulled the cowl over his head and the mask over the bottom half of his face. Kenpachi chuckled at the ninja look before he went over to his a black, ancient and leather and fur bound trunk and pulled it open. After he pulled his hands from within Ichigo took notice of the beautiful, smooth milk colored chain and the ruby stone at the end of it. He went over to Ichigo and placed it around his neck, fusing his reiatsu into the stone.

"Just in case you happen to get lost. Channel as much reiatsu, as you can, into that and I'll feel it. No one should bother you since you have my mark on you but, there are always stragglers." Ichigo nodded, hopefully in his current state it'd work for him, and _hopefully_ he wouldn't have to try it out.

Once Kenpachi deemed Ichigo safe enough he gently grabbed his hand and led him back out of his quarters. Shinji wasn't where they left him so they left the same way they came to meet everyone else. When they reached the others after a bit of walking ,they were all there in front of the palace doors waiting on the last two. Shinji of course was the first to greet them, mostly on Ichigo's part though. He attached himself to Ichigo and pulled him away from Kenpachi who chuckled. Since Shinji was a Beta it didn't matter to him if he got close to Ichigo. But if it was an Alpha, all hell would break loose, literally of course. One of Kenpachi's many talents that his mother had taught him.

"Well don't just stand there let's go everyone!" Shinji exclaimed as he shifted forms and bounded down the long flight of stairs leading from the palace. The princes, other than Kenpachi did the same, along with their Betas as they rushed the gates.

"You'll have to ride me." Ichigo's face blossomed a beautiful red at that line and Kenpachi growled to himself, a grimace marring his features. He didn't say anything as he shifted into his wolf form and nudged Ichigo's legs, signaling with his big head to get on. The orange head did his best to jump up and climb on top of the massive wolf, his hands gripping tight to the beautiful coat of fur covering him. Kenpachi hoped the other had a tight grip before he was bounding off the stairs and through the open gate before he could hear them swinging closed again.

In no time, Kenpachi was caught up with his family, his clawed feet hitting the sand in digging in as he ran faster than the others.

'Only took ya fifty years ta catch up' Nnoitra said as he fell into step next to his eldest brother. Kenpachi slid an eye over to him and snarled a warning and the Italian wolf backed off with a chuckle, falling in line next to his mate. The others snickered as they tumbled around in the sand and sonido'd around as if they were playing tag with their Beta's.

They ran for miles and miles until they finally reach the cliff right above the place they call 'The Town'. Ichigo pulled his mask down and slipped from Kenpachi's back his eyes wide with amazement. For he'd never seen anything so grand, and from a view this great he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It's beautiful."

A/N: Yep. It got stopped right there. But do not fret my pretties. I have the next chapter ready for you! It shall be posted soon enough.


	4. The Town

_...The Tale Of A Hybrid..._

_Summary: In a world of hybrids and humans the more,beastly,of them live in the wilds. A place in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. They live life, deep in the deserts, with no human contact whatsoever until they come across one, or so they thought. Just who is this mysterious male who was found deep in the dunes outside of Las Noches and what exactly is he? Alpha/Beta. Mpreg. Yaoi. Multi-Pairings_

_Story Warnings: Mpreg. OOC(s). Multi-Pairing(s).Smut. Bestial way(s). Yaoi._

_Character Names and Animalia Names so far:_

_Kenpachi- Canis Lupus (Grey Wolf) Shawlong- Canus Lycaon (Eastern Wolf) Grimmjow- Canis Himalayaensis (Himalayan Wolf) Nnoitra- Canis Lupus Italicus (Italian Wolf) Ikkaku- Canis Lupus Laniger(Tibetan Wolf) Renji- Chrysocyon brachyurus (Maned Wolf) Stark-Canis Lupus Occidentalis (Mackenzie Valley Wolf) Kisuke- Canis Lupus Arabs (Arabian Wolf) Ichigo- Canis Lupus Campestris(Steppe Wolf) Lynx Lynx (Eurasian Lynx) YuroIchi-Ocelot (It's a damn cat; native to the USA) Shinji- Neofelis nebulosa(Clouded Leopard) Szayel- Prionailurus bengalensis (Asian)Leopard Cat) Byakuya- Panthera uncia (Snow Leopard) Yumichika- Lynx Pardinus (Iberian Lynx) _

_The princes' in order of adoption- 1st Prince (Kenpachi) Nov 19, 2nd Prince (Shawlong) Nov 4, 3rd Prince (Nnoitra) Nov 11, 4th Prince (Ikkaku) Nov 9, 5th Prince (Renji) Nov 30, 6th Prince (Grimmjow) Nov 13_

A/N: Next chapter! I am trying to make up for my absents' with extra chapters as I right them since I haven't moved yet and I am crashing at my grandparents house who refuse to get wifi! Old people.

The Town.

It was like an Oasis drowned in life, under the stars and the moon, minus the copious amounts of sand. Palm trees and greenery covered alot of it, vines high in the sky as animals danced across them in their games. The green only doused by the sand and excessive amounts of water, or the houses and shops in the mist of it all. Water was found gushing from the high, white marble walls veined in silvers and golds, that surrounded The Town, where they were rushing down into currents of water that mixed and mingled harshly until it all met at the center, into a body of water that had no definite shape and gushed high into the sky in different intervals before falling back down and repeating the process over again. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh when he noticed some of the kids taking turns hopping onto the different water geysers, the biggest being the one in the center, before they stretched into the sky and they could splash back down into the deep waters beneath.

The houses were beautiful, massive in size and royal in design, like mini palace's. In between each 'manor' a few shops could be found, small and big, even carts were being pushed around by people and hybrids as they laughed and congregated with others. There were other large buildings too. Ichigo even noticed one being a hospital, the one next to it being a lab. There were bakeries, clothing stores, jewelry stands, a deli, mostly alot of stuff you could find in the human world and Ichigo couldn't be more amazed. Until he felt the sand beneath his feet starting to shift and rumble.

"W-what's going on?" Ichigo asked as he was yanked backwards.

"Just watch." A voice he kind of recognized whispered in his ear as it pointed to where Kenpachi was now in his in between form. His body was moving in rigid but elegant and swift motions as his hands pushed the grains of sand around. His pushed his hands above his head and the ground rumbled again before settling, then he smashed his hands into the sand covered ground and it cracked beneath them. Kenpachi was in wolf form now as he bounded over to them when the ground started to crack faster and they started to fall. He sunk his teeth into Ichigo's robes and tossed him over his head so he landed deftly on his back, Ichigo held fast to him as they fell downwards.

"This is always the best part!" Ichigo heard a voice yell before they were engulfed in darkness and free falling.

"I-I don't like this." Ichigo felt a shift beneath him and then strong arms were around him, a hot body pressed close to his.

"Just hold on. It will get better soon." Kenpachi breathed before they all landed on something hard, making a loud splash as they started to slide down. Ichigo stuck his hand out and realized they were traveling through water but it wasn't touching them, mostly at least. Then they were going through an opening and Ichigo's eyes bugged out when he realized they were sliding down a crystal slide and were surround by more crystal overhead keeping them from getting drenched. Even around them, crystal was growing naturally in all different shapes and sizes, protruding from cracks in the ceiling even.

"Is, wow, is this all natural occurrence?" Ichigo asked, his eyes sparkling in the natural light of the cave as it bounced off crystals and created lights blue and whites all around them.

"Just enjoy the ride, I'll tell you later." Kenpachi murmured, a smirk slipping onto his face.

"The ride? Ken we're barely going anywhere, the path is pretty straight- AH!" Ichigo screamed as they dipped low, going at a faster speed and falling into more darkness. The others were yelling in delight as they transformed and used their claws to slide along the water covered crystal. Kenpachi chuckled at the way Ichigo was holding onto him but knew the other would enjoy the ride eventually. Suddenly they were swirling down and Ichigo laughed in delight as Kenpachi shifted forms again and swung him onto his back, his hands digging into the his fur once again.

"Almost time for our stop!" Ichigo heard Shinji yell and then then he was screaming, his voice transforming into a loud yowl something akin to a howl as it got farther and father away. Then he heard a howl as they got closer and closer to the others. Ichigo noticed then, when he could see again, the others were going into something like a funnel. The slide had changed from crystal and melded into marble as it curved all the way downwards where everyone was disappearing. The water rained down here, drenching everyone from above as they went down the slide. When Ichigo realized it was he and Kenpachi's turn to fall into the 'swirl of death', as he so dubbed it, he closed his eyes tight, held his breath, tightened his grip on Kenpachi like his life depended on it and waited for his end. When they landed in the water they were immediately shot back upwards, Kenpachi howling in excitement as they flew through the air.

When they were out of the dark Ichigo opened his eyes and realized they had come from one of the gushing waterfalls in the wall and were soaring above them. Kenpachi barked at some of them as they waved before going back to their activities.

'Maybe this is a normal thing for them.'

Kenpachi landed on the tops of one of the walls and walked across it, his nails clicking against the hard marble.

"Where are the others Kenny?" Ichigo asked, a frown on his face when he realized the others had disappeared all together. Kenpachi shifted into his in between form and smirked at Ichigo as he made a running leap for one of the vines closest to them and wrapped it around his arm before swinging from the ledge of the high wall. Like Tarzan, Kenpachi even let out another howl in delight.

"Oh my f-ffff" Ichigo couldn't even get the word out as they swung off the wall and into an area that was full of green. The trees were high and wide, vines tangled everywhere as small pups and felines along with their elder siblings played around in the brush, speaking to Kenpachi as if they were old friends before they were running off again. Kenpachi set Ichigo down once they'd touched ground the orange haired male immediately lied down, pulling his mask down, so he could breath in fresh air.

"Never again. Never _again_! On my life, I swear it." Ichigo said dramatically before he pulled his mask back up. Then his eyes grew wide when he realized that Kenpachi was standing in the buff, only a patch of fur covering the area above his _very_ impressive cock. He covered his eyes, his face growing red with embarrassment.

"Kenny! Where are your clothes?!" Ichigo squeaked, not having noticed that Kenpachi's clothes had been missing through all the excitement, he definately should of noticed before they went on that wild ride though. Kenpachi didn't answer, he just pulled the orange head into his arms and started to walk, his girth swinging between his legs.

"N-no it's okay I can walk." Ichigo made to get down but a growl from Kenpachi had him cowering and Kenpachi immediately apologized, pulling Ichigo's hand down with one of his own, kissing his cowl covered head

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt, the area we have to pass through to get to the hideout is very thorny and your're still human so I don't want you to hurt your feet." Kenpachi explained when they finally got to the aforementioned area. With ease Kenpachi pressed Ichigo into his body who in turn held on as they pushed through the thorny bushes. Kenpachi let out one grunt the whole time Ichigo knew the bush had suffered quite the trauma.

"Okay you're safe now, you can even take off your robes, no one will see you here. We'll go into The Town and visit when you're ready." Kenpachi explain as he sauntered off to find clothes, pulling an exceptionally large thorn out of his side with a hiss. Ichigo stared after him until he heard someone call his name and finally looked at his surroundings. He'd fallen into amazement once again. In the center there was a natural hot springs, it was big and wide around, the edges molded by black quartz. He could see Nnoitra resting in it, his long raven locks pulled up in a ponytail courtesy of his mate. And Stark and Shawlong disappearing into one of the huts. Around the spring there were little huts and one giant one on the far side of the clearing, six little ones to be exact and Ichigo figured they were for the princes and their mates when they came to this little special place. They were nicely sized, the size of a two bedroom home back in his dimension. The tops were domed and made of gold while the bottom half was carved of pretty colored stone or gem that reminded him of milk.

Ichigo couldn't help but think everything was so beautiful and exotic here as he made his way over to Shinji, Szayel, Yumichika and Byakuya and their mates, pushing the cowl off his head and pulling his mask down. When he made it over to the others he sat down and curled up between the group of Beta's and before he knew it he was drifting off, a smirking Kenpachi settling down to watch them with Nnoitra who'd decided to get out of the spring.

_...A Little Bit Later.._

"Those bushes are always pissing me off." A woman of average height and build said as she pushed through a piece of thicket with others behind her. She had shoulder length yellow-green hair and round pink eyes, dressed in a simple tunic and a pair of sandals.

"Everything pisses you off Aunt Lili." Another person said as he too pushed through the bushes, his wavy, dark brown hair flowing around his face. He was tall, and reminded Ichigo of Stark, especially with the chin hair.

"Don't we know it."

"Be careful, Yylfort!"

Two blondes pushed through the bushes then. One was currently checking the other over, worry evident in his haste to make sure no thorns had gotten him anywhere, some being poisonous in their on right.

"I'm fine, Findorr!" A tall, but shorter than Findorr, lanky blonde said as he swatted at the hands checking him over, a light blush cover his tan face.

"Findie? Yylfordt?" Two sleepy voices said, two heads of blonde and pink hair peeking up from the group of Beta's on the ground.

"Yeah it's us, along with Akai and Lili." The blonde said and he saddled closer to the group with the others behind him. He noticed something orange in the midst of the group and moved closer to get a better look but there was an immediately growl from his right and he stepped back once he noticed Kenpachi in wolf form staring him down.

"Oh, Findie, that's Ken's mate. He has yet to claim em' so he's acting a little possessive you'll have to ignore that. Akai, Lili, Stark and Shaw are in their hut, there's something they'd like to tell you guys." Akai looked at his Aunt before they were heading off in the direction of said hut.

"Findie what are you guys doing here?" Shinji asked, careful to keep his voice low and his movements steady as he made to get up out of the group of Beta's and Alpha's with Szayel doing the same. His head turned sharply when Ichigo let out a mew in his sleep which had Kenpachi immediately occupying the vacant spaces to keep Ichigo warm.

"Well we heard you guys had arrived, and waited for you to come around but you never did so we came looking for you. We also have something we'd like to tell you guys." Findorr said, slipping an arm around Yylfordt's waist. Shinji looked at Szayel and they both looked at the others who were still sleeping and then back to their brothers.

"Could it wait till the others wake up? Unless you only want us, we can-" Two howls ripped through the clearing, one's that everyone recognized well as they were woken from their sleep and joined in. It was a celebration howl, which meant Stark had told Akai and Lili about the new pup growing inside him. Yyldfort and Findorr laughed as they gave their own yowl's of happiness along with the other felines. Through it all Ichigo was so disoriented he didn't know what was going on so he just waited quietly.

When the howl's and yowl's quieted down everyone made their way over to the biggest hut in the clearing and made themselves comfortable on the decorative sitting pillow and cushions around the giant living area. When all eyes were settled on them Yylfordt looked at his mate then at the others, his hand resting on his middle.

"Well, I'm expecting, twins in fact." Yylfordt said and was immediately glomped by his brother, who had been fussing over Stark, because he always got over excited when babies came into the picture.

"You have to move into the palace! I want to keep watch over you, along with Stark. This is might be his second pregnancy but this is your first, and with twins!" Szayel exclaimed in a rush.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I would like to be around Beta's during my pregnancy, especially Stark since he has experience in this department." Yylfordt said, a grin on his face as he included Stark in his reasoning. The elder Beta smiled back and hand resting against his own stomach.

"Shouldn't we talk to Kisuke and Yuroichi Danna first?" Findorr asked.

"That'll be just fine." A strong feminine said from the back and everyone visibly jumped when Yuroichi and Kisuke appeared from the shadows, dressed in their robes from earlier.

"You don't mind?" Yylfordt was beyond excited that he'd get to stay in palace with the other Beta's to help him through his pregnancy.

"Of course not, you were one of my best students after all. It'll also give you time to bond with the new Beta of the palace, my nephew, Ichigo." Ichigo perked up at that when his Aunt's hand came down on his head and ruffled the shaggy locks on top of the longer ones.

"That's great! Is he a feline too?" Everyone visibly tensed at the question. Ichigo's eyes going a bit cross as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check.

"I don't know yet." He said quietly before he got up and ran from the hut, Kenpachi hot on his trails. Yuroichi sighed and raised her hand when Yylfordt tried to get up and go after Ichigo to apologize, wholeheartedly.

"Let Kenpachi handle it. You can apologize later. Right now let's just discuss plans for your move to the palace." Yuroichi said as she settled down with her husband. Yylfordt frowned but did as eh was told, reveling in the comfort of his brother mate and his mate's brother.

_...Kenpachi and Ichigo..._

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi didn't know how, but he had lost the orange haired male. He shouldn't be able to disappear from sight like this, from Kenpachi no doubt but the first prince couldn't find him, let alone sense him.

"So you're Ichigo's future mate." A voice commented from the shadows as Ichigo hooded figure came out of them. Kenpachi took a step forward but when Ichigo's head tilted to look up at him they weren't brown, they were gold on black.

"Who're you?" Kenpachi growled out, his form on the defensive.

"Oh calm down. I ain't here ta harm ya', Just makin' sure you treatin' Ichi right. He's developin' a little slower than Dad thought so he send's me down here to watch over im' from time ta time. I think I mighta scared that blue haired one, tell im' not to fuck wit Ichi and he won' get hurt." The watery voice said, crossing Ichigo's arm defensively.

"Dad? Your dad or Ichigo's dad?" Kenpachi asked, his tone full of frustration.

"I'll let ya in on a lil secret, Kenpachi, since I like ya and I don' wanna keep ya in the dark." He walked up to Kenpachi and pressed a finger to the bigger males forehead, right between the eyes. Power shot out from the finger and Kenpachi grunted from the force of it. When the other was done with his little slideshow he smiled, a genuine one towards Kenpachi before he left Ichigo's body and Ichigo fell forward. Kenpachi of course caught him, pushing his orange locks from his face.

"You were never human." Kenpachi murmured softly before he picked Ichigo up and carried him back to his hut, not wanting to deal with the others until tomorrow.

A/N: Whoop! One more to go before I might disappear for a while again.


	5. Two New Discoveries

_...The Tale Of A Hybrid..._

_Summary: In a world of hybrids and humans the more,beastly,of them live in the wilds. A place in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. They live life, deep in the deserts, with no human contact whatsoever until they come across one, or so they thought. Just who is this mysterious male who was found deep in the dunes outside of Las Noches and what exactly is he? Alpha/Beta. Mpreg. Yaoi. Multi-Pairings_

_Story Warnings: Mpreg. OOC(s). Multi-Pairing(s).Smut. Bestial way(s). Yaoi._

_Character Names and Animalia Names so far:_

_Kenpachi- Canis Lupus (Grey Wolf) Shawlong- Canus Lycaon (Eastern Wolf) Grimmjow- Canis Himalayaensis (Himalayan Wolf) Nnoitra- Canis Lupus Italicus (Italian Wolf) Ikkaku- Canis Lupus Laniger(Tibetan Wolf) Renji- Chrysocyon brachyurus (Maned Wolf) Stark-Canis Lupus Occidentalis (Mackenzie Valley Wolf) Kisuke- Canis Lupus Arabs (Arabian Wolf) Ichigo- Canis Lupus Campestris(Steppe Wolf) Lynx Lynx (Eurasian Lynx) YuroIchi-Ocelot (It's a damn cat; native to the USA) Shinji- Neofelis nebulosa(Clouded Leopard) Szayel- Prionailurus bengalensis (Asian)Leopard Cat) Byakuya- Panthera uncia (Snow Leopard) Yumichika- Lynx Pardinus (Iberian Lynx) _

_The princes' in order of adoption- 1st Prince (Kenpachi) Nov 19, 2nd Prince (Shawlong) Nov 4, 3rd Prince (Nnoitra) Nov 11, 4th Prince (Ikkaku) Nov 9, 5th Prince (Renji) Nov 30, 6th Prince (Grimmjow) Nov 13_

A/N: Wow I am definately on a role. Are you guys ready to find out what Ichi's brother? said? Welp sorry that won't be told until maybe the next chapter I'm not to sure. The baby stage is about to start for two of my characters though! Exciting!

The next morning Kenpachi had woken up before the others and decided to take Ichigo out so he went and bought the other some clothes that would fit him. He showered and pulled on some casual clothing, when he got back, then woke the orange haired male up so he could shower, change clothes and decide if he wanted to wear the cloak or not.

"Ichigo, you do not have to wear the cloak if you do not want to." Kenpachi chuckled as he watched the orange haired male look between him and the cloak. Then he remembered the claiming mark Kenpachi had put on him the day before and placed the cloak back on the bed.

"But now I need good looking clothes to put on, Kenpachi!" Ichigo whined but then stopped when Kenpachi pulled something from behind his back handed it to him. Ichigo looked at the garment and realized it was something like that Lili woman was wearing the night before. It was soft to the touch and had long sleeves that would hug his arms along with a deep V-neck down the front, that ended right above the belly button, and a tan colored, bead belt. When Ichigo let the garment unfold all the way, his mouth all but dropped open.

"Kenny! You bought me a dress?!" Ichigo hissed out in question. Kenpachi chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, it's a tunic and sense you're quite tall with not many curves it will look like a dress on, Whereas mine is quite too tight for me." Kenpachi grunted out the last part, hoping the shirt wouldn't rip anytime soon.

"Why are their slits up the sides?" Ichigo asked monotonously.

"The people here are very playful, if you didn't have the slits you'd fall on your face every time. Now we wouldn't want that now would we Ichigo?" Kenpachi purred and the other blushed before he ran into the bathroom and changed. A few moments later he came out in the tunic and Kenpachi smirked something vicious, licking his lips as he watched Ichigo.

"it's looks good on you." And it did. The sleeves hugged Ichigo's arms just like he thought they would, the belt held it tight to Ichigo's waist, showing the small, shapely hips he had and the slits provided Kenpachi with the perfect view of Ichigo's legs.

"Are you sure? Do I look to feminine?" Ichigo asked as he ran his hands through the shaggy tuft of orange on the top of his head. Kenpachi walked up to him, sliding a hand up to his face before he pecked Ichigo's nose.

"Of course I am sure, you look great. This is the same thing the other Beta's wear when we're in Town." Kenpachi explained as he slipped the reitasu pendant he'd given to Ichigo yesterday, onto his neck again. It settled right between Ichigo's nonexistent pecks and glowed as Kenpachi infused it with more of his reitasu.

"Thank you for this." Ichigo said, staring up into Kenpachi's eyes, a small, shy smile on his lips.

"It is of no cost. So it does not require a thank you, Milord." Ichigo blushed at the way Kenpachi's voice rumbled out when he talked like they were in Medieval Times. He nodded and took the hand from his, wrapping both of his around the one before he was being tugged from the small hut. They left the clearing, made it through the thicket, with Ichigo complaining about being able to get through if Kenpachi just held it open for him, and finally entered the busier part of The Town.

"Oh Ken! Look at that stand." Ichigo pointed to a jewelry stand that was selling all types of beautiful gems that could be set into anything you wanted right in front of you. Kenpachi led Ichigo over to the stand, narrowly missing a few kids running by in their animal forms.

'Sorry Kenpachi-san!' The eldest one said, stopping to bow his head submissively, Kenpachi just chuckled and waved the pups off. They ducked their head with a bark before they were running off again.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked as they continued to walk over to the stand.

"That group of pups almost ran us down, he was apologizing. You can't understand him yet but you will, in time." Kenpachi reassured, not wanting Ichigo to get that downtrodden look on his face from last night. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment for no apparent reason and wrapped his arms around one of Kenpachi's as they finally reached the stand.

"Ah Kenpachi-sama! How are you today?!" The tall girl behind the counter said. She had seaweed green hair that traveled over her shoulders in one mass, lavender colored eyes and pink dots that slid down her cheeks in different sizes. Her outfit was much like Ichigo's but more conservative and pure white, the sleeves hanging over her hands.

"Good Sung-Sun, how are your sisters and mother?" Kenpachi asked politely.

"They are good! Mila is working at the Puppy Pin with the baby wolves and Apacci had taken to the Kitty Pin with the cubs. Mother is also still running the Hunting Hut, her best friend even partnered with her." Sung-Sun said.

"Kenny what are those places?" Ichigo asked, finally speaking up, so to be noticed. The girl behind the counter leaned to the side a bit and her eyes widened comically when she finally noticed the orange haired male.

"Kenpachi-sama! You finally have a mate?" She asked the big hulking male who was smiling from ear to ear.

"No, this is my Father and Mother's nephew, Ichigo, he's here to find himself." Kenpachi chuckled at the look Ichigo go through his way, knowing he'd definately pay for it later.

"Ah, I understand. But to answer your question the Puppy Pin and Kitty Pin is where baby cubs and pups are brought when they're found wandering. It happens quite a lot here, wandering around in the deserts sands in search of their mommies. So we bring them here and care for them at the Pin's. Oh and the Hunting Hut is where my mother, Harribel, and her best friend, Neliel, teach young boys and girls how to hunt if they're just coming into their Animal Spirit." Sung-Sun explained good naturally.

"Kenny, can we go to the Pin's? I'd like to see them." Ichigo had a look on his face Kenpachi couldn't understand but he nodded his head and Ichigo smiled his thanks before he started to look at the beautiful jewels, stones, gems and forged stalactites laid out before him. His hand fell over a round gem and it started to glow a beautiful bluish-purple color.

"Oh! We've never had any gems call out to anyone before!" Sung-Sun exclaimed as she picked up the small gem, the size of a marble really. It stopped glowing immediately. She held it close to Ichigo and the pale colors inside flashed brightly in calling then stopped when the gem was pulled back.

"Kenny do you know what that means?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not. It have something to do with your development though." Of course Kenpachi knew, Ichigo's 'brother' or whoever he was had made sure of that when he forced those visions and memories into his head. That gem wasn't just any gem and it wasn't calling out to Ichigo because of his development.

"Here. For you." Sung-Sun said after she had finished fixing the gem into a setting. It was beautiful. The ring she had settled the gem into was charcoal in color, and rigid in texture as it curled up and around to form claws. Two for wolf, and two for feline. Kenpachi gave Sung-Sun a look and she shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous smile. She knew.

"I couldn't!" Ichigo tried to back away but it seemed the ring wasn't having it. It disappeared into thin air before it reappeared on Ichigo's right, index finger, glowing ever so brightly before it settled. When Ichigo tried to take the ring off and give it back the metal band spread over the first few inches of his finger and his knuckle and wrapped around it twice, creating something like an armored vice.

"Sung-Sun." Kenpachi looked the girl after he made sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Yes, Kenpachi-sama." She took the black pouch he handed to her and gently pulled Ichigo away, from the stand.

"Oh, Kenpachi-sama treats me so good." She giggled before she put the pouch away and welcomed her next customers.

"Kenny, did you pay for the ring?" Ichigo asked as he stared down at the beautiful thing. Even though it was basically holding his finger hostage he didn't mind, it was quite elegant, in a hybrid kind of way.

"Of course I did, Ichigo." Kenpachi noticed Ichigo admiring the ring and couldn't help but think back to one of the memories that were gifted to him.

_...Memory..._

_"Papa look! These gems are beautiful." A small boy with shoulder length orange hair and lightly tanned skin said as he and his brother looked down into the pit of them. _

_"Yes they are, aren't they? I want you and your brother to concentrate. Then pick out the gem that calls to you the most." Their papa said as he floated behind them in his spirit animal form. _

_"Is it gonna glow or somethin'? The other boy asked, he had short spiky locks of a blonde so white it look porcelain just like his skin. _

_"Yes, they'll send out a pulse of reitasu just for you, which will mimic a glow, whichever one calls out to you will be your Spirit Ring." The large white tiger said in his growling voice as he pushed the white haired boy closer to the pit with his now, solid snout. _

_"Okay, Okay pops. Let's concentrate Ichi, hold my hand." The porcelain boy said as he held out his small, white to his even smaller counterpart. _

_"Okay, Shiro." Ichi grasped his brothers offered hand, closed his eyes and concentrated. The pit of gems started to shiver before two different gems popped out of the pile and floated over to the two boys. They opened their different colored eyes, Ichi's being brown and Shiro's being black and gold. The gems floated over the palms of their hands, glowing brightly. _

_"Wonderful, those are very strong gems. Your mother would have been proud my sons."_

_"Do they have names?" Ichi asked as his gem settled down into his hand. _

_"Yours is called Hogyoku-Zangetsu, Ichigo. Crumbling Orb of Heavens Chain:Slaying Moon. And yours Shiro is called Tensa Zangetsu. Slaying Moon. They were among the first ten gems ever found in this realm and this is the first time they have ever been picked out of the pit." Their father explained, pride evident in his voice. _

_"So they're like brothers, like me and Shiro." Ichigo stated as he looked at his brothers gem. It was milky in color and the insides were sparkling with silvers and blues where as Ichigo's was purple-blue in color with pale blues and striking silvers." _

_"Exactly." His father stated._

_"What are they for?" Shiro asked._

_"Right now they are dormant. But when you come into your Spirit Animals they will help you control your powers. If not for these you could die by the hand of your own power. _

_"Do you know what the powers are?" Ichigo asked, looking at the white tiger in front of them. _

_"No son, I do not. That is for the gems to know and us to find out. In time." _

_...Memory End.._

"Ken- Kenny!" Kenpachi looked down at the orange haired male who was trying to get his attention.

"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention forever! Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, arms crossed over his chest irritably.

"You mentioned you wanted to go to the Pin's. I'm taking you there." Kenpachi told the orange head.

"Oh, Okay, let's go." Kenpachi chuckled and grabbed Ichigo's hand again, pulling him along down a trail in between two walls of towering palm trees. The made in turn inside the trees and continued on before they were coming up on two areas. There were two, wide, white marble, tower shaped buildings sitting side by side, with trees spreading out from the other sides of each one. Ichigo picked up sounds of meowing and barking and couldn't decide which one he wanted to go to.

"Come. We'll go to the pups side first." Of course Kenpachi would take him to the pup side first, he was a wolf after all. Kenpachi's hand glowed a little as he pushed open the door to the first tower and stepped inside, pulling Ichigo gently along with him. The door slid shut behind them and Ichigo looked around. It looked smaller outside, inside though was a totally different story. There were two halls that were opposite of each other with, multiple doors lining each one. Off to the side of one of the halls there was something like a living room, a giant flat screen hung on the wall with multiple stations beneath it. There were also bean bag chairs, hammocks and cushy chairs that hung from the ceilings around the spacious area. Definitely a children's and teen's house.

"Kenpachi! What a surprise." A voice said and Ichigo turned towards the voice. She had big mocha colored hair, almond shaped, emerald eyes and a bust that could smother. Ichigo couldn't help but think the woman looked like an Amazon and she was at least two inches taller than him.

"Mila. We're here to see the pups. Ichigo here wanted to see them." Kenpachi said, tugging the orange haired male in front of him. Ichigo waved awkwardly and the woman chuckled right before she hugged the orange haired male and let out a squeal befitting of her sister Sung-Sun.

"Aren't you the cutest thing! Is he your mate Ken?" Ichigo blushed at that, and of course he hated it, he was doing way too much blushing around these people. So he tried his best to put a scowl on his face but it was hard with the way the woman was basically eyeing them like goodies.

"No, he's my mother and father's nephew, here to find himself." Kenpachi said for the second time today.

"Ah, I was like that at one point in time. Such a rebel, I was. But you guys are here to see the pups, come along." She ushered them after herself as she walked through something like a foyer. It was big and open and huge banana leaves were covering the big open space of the room, which they pushed through to get to the Puppy Pin. It was huge, the trees were massive in size and bent over the area dome like, but blocking out the moon and stars above. Around the trees vines twisted viciously, their thorns sticking out obviously. Then there we the beautiful chrysanthemums and other exotic looking flowers that were sprouting around beneath the trees. Ichigo could see a few pups climbing up the trees for fruits and tackling down wayward birds. There was even a space in the trees where water came rushing down right into a hole in the ground where the pups drank from.

"Boys!" Was all Mila announced. All the pups stopped and looked over to where Mila was pointing and they were rushed with a roar of 'Kenpachi-sama!'. Mila barely had time to pull Ichigo out of the way when Kenpachi was dog piled by all the small wolves.

"So I'm guessing he's a regular?" Ichigo asked the taller woman with a laugh. She nodded, her hand to her face as she smiled at the group of wolves now playing with a Kenpachi who was in wolf form.

"Yeah he is, he comes visit from time to time for the boys. There are no girls here, they are always adopted right off the bat if we find them." Ichigo nodded his understand, he definately wanted a mate like Kenpachi.

Ichigo and Mila-Rose watched from the sidelines as they took a seat on the soft grass beneath their feet. That is until Ichigo got the sudden urge to pee.

"Um, Mila-san, is there a bathroom i could use?" Ichigo asked, his skin flush.

"Oh just call me Francheksa, and if you mean with a toilet, yes. Just go back through the there and down one of the halls all the way to the end, two of the doors on the far wall are both bathrooms. " She answered. Ichigo nodded his thanks and rushed inside. Once he was done he left the bathroom and found Kenpachi and the others inside the living room.

"Oh Ichigo you're back. The boys wanted to introduce themselves." She said, and they all came to crowd around Ichigo.

"You're pretty, what's your name?" A short little boy with olive skin, big blue eyes and white hair asked as he stood into of Ichigo.

"My name is Ichigo. And yours?" He asked politely. The little boy went on to tell him his name and then s did the other boys and it went on like that for a while, with Ichigo sitting down in the circle of little ones and teenagers as they talked. Eventually they all fell asleep around him and Ichigo was extracted out of the pile as he too, begin to yawn.

"Bye Mila! Tell the boys I had fun!" Ichigo said sleepily as he let Kenpachi carry him out of the Puppy Pin Hut. She said her piece before she closed the door to the tower.

"We'll visit the feline pin tomorrow. You just rest and we'll be back with the others in no time." Kenpachi said, holding the orange head close to his chest. Ichigo was asleep soon after, Kenpachi's warmth lulling him happily.

A/N: That's all I got for now. Next chapter will be about Ichigo going to the feline pit and spending time with the princes and their Beta's during their last day in The Town. Yay! This will all tie into the end, the kids. I hope you enjoyed XoXo

-Meep.


End file.
